officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Series (2015)
Survivor Series (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and the WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place Sunday on November 22, 2015 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia, the first time the state has hosted the event. The 29th event under the Survivor Series chronology, it celebrated The Undertaker's 25th anniversary in WWE, his debut occurring on the 1990's Survivor Series. Nine matches were contested at the event, including one match on the pre-show. In the main event, Roman Reigns defeated Dean Ambrose to win the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship; however, Sheamus cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Reigns to win the title. The event saw the WWE debut of Tyler Breeze, during the event. Storylines The card consisted of nine matches, including one of the preshow, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. After Seth Rollins retained the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Hell in a Cell, a #1 contender was determined the next night on Raw. Eight wrestlers that were victorious at Hell in a Cell competed in singles matches, with the winners advancing to a Fatal 4-Way match. Roman Reigns emerged victorious and was named the #1 contender. However, on November 4, Rollins suffered multiple knee injuries at a live event in Dublin, Ireland; therefore, the title was vacated and a tournament was set up to crown a new champion. The tournament began on the November 9 episode of Raw, with the semifinals and the final match scheduled for Survivor Series. Since Roman Reigns was already the #1 contender, Triple H offered him to pass directly into the finals if he would join The Authority. Reigns refused, preferring to go through the tournament. On the November 16 episode of Raw, Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens and United States Champion Alberto Del Rio advanced to the semifinals with victories over Cesaro, Dolph Ziggler, Neville and Kalisto respectively, setting up Reigns vs. Del Rio and Ambrose vs. Owens in the semifinals at the event. On the November 2 episode of Raw, Paige defeated Becky Lynch, Brie Bella and Sasha Banks in a Fatal 4-Way match to earn a Divas Championship match against Charlotte at Survivor Series. At Hell in a Cell, The Wyatt Family attacked The Undertaker after he had lost to Brock Lesnar in a Hell in a Cell match and carried him out of the arena. The following night on Raw, Undertaker's brother Kane confronted The Wyatt Family but was also overpowered and carried out. On the November 9 episode of Raw, The Undertaker and Kane returned and attacked The Wyatt Family. On the November 12 episode of SmackDown, Bray Wyatt challenged the brothers to a tag team match at Survivor Series against two handpicked members of The Wyatt Family, which they accepted. On the October 22 episode of SmackDown, Tyler Breeze made his WWE debut and attacked Dolph Ziggler. On the October 29 episode of SmackDown, after Ziggler defeated The Miz, Breeze attacked Ziggler. On the November 2 episode of Raw, Breeze distracted Ziggler during a match with Kevin Owens, allowing Owens to get the victory. On the November 19 episode of SmackDown, after Breeze defeated Zack Ryder, Ziggler attacked Breeze. Later in the show, a match between Ziggler and Breeze was scheduled for the event. Aftermath The post-Survivor Series Raw was the lowest rated non-holiday episode since 1997 and the first time Raw averaged less than three million viewers since then. On that episode, Roman Reigns confronted The Authority and demanded a rematch against Sheamus for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship that night. Triple H scheduled a rematch for TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match before leaving Reigns to face Rusev that night, which Reigns won by disqualification after King Barrett interfered. On the November 30 episode of Raw, Reigns attacked Sheamus during his WWE World Heavyweight Championship celebrations before taking the belt with him. This prompted Sheamus to give Reigns a title match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship that night, but with the stipulation that Reigns must beat him in 5:15 (the amount of time that Reigns' short-lived title reign lasted) in order to win the title. Reigns defeated Sheamus by disqualification after Rusev interfered, which prevented Reigns from winning the title. After the match, Sheamus was helped by Rusev, King Barrett and Alberto Del Rio, and introduced themselves as The League of Nations. On the November 26 episode of SmackDown, Dean Ambrose won a Triple Threat match against Dolph Ziggler and Tyler Breeze to become the No. 1 contender to Kevin Owens' Intercontinental Championship. On the November 23 episode of Raw, to celebrate one year as a tag team, The New Day decided to do an open challenge to anyone who wants to have a shot at winning their WWE Tag Team Championship, but when The Lucha Dragons and The Usos got involved, they decided to cancel the challenge. On the November 30 episode of Raw, the match to determine the #1 contender between The Usos and The Lucha Dragons ended in a double disqualification after The New Day interfered. The Authority decided to make the WWE Tag Team Championship match a Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder match in which The Lucha Dragons were immediately inserted, but that The Usos would only participate if Roman Reigns defeated Sheamus that night. As Reigns won by disqualification, The Usos were inserted into the title match. On the November 23 episode of Raw, The Wyatt Family defeated The Dudley Boyz before repeatedly attacking them. On the November 26 episode of SmackDown, The Dudley Boyz defeated The Wyatt Family (Braun Strowman and Erick Rowan) by disqualification after Wyatt Family member Luke Harper interfered in the match. Afterwards, The Wyatt Family put Bubba Ray Dudley through a table. On the November 30 episode of Raw, The Dudley Boyz introduced Tommy Dreamer, making his return to WWE in over 5 years, to join them in their ongoing fight against The Wyatt Family. After failing to beat Charlotte for the WWE Divas Championship at the event, Paige accused her of cheating similar to that of her father Ric Flair on the November 23 episode of Raw. The two faced each other that night in a rematch for the WWE Divas Championship which ended in a double count-out after Paige failed to get back in the ring in time after preventing Charlotte from getting back in first. After the match, Paige continued to attack Charlotte which ended with Paige trapping Charlotte in the PTO on top of the broadcast table. On the November 30 episode of Raw, Charlotte defeated her friend Becky Lynch after she faked a leg injury and her father distracted Lynch to allow her to roll Lynch for the win. Their friendship was further strained on the December 3 episode of SmackDown, when Charlotte attacked Lynch's opponent Brie Bella while locked in the Dis-arm-her after Bella hit her by accident, giving Bella a disqualification win. Results Survivor Series elimination matches ---- Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series Category:Survivor Series Category:2015 Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events